Seeking serinity
by Kuroi Ookami XD
Summary: Naruto and Kuroi have a fling, Ino has a thing for Shino. Hinata has found herself falling in love with Kohaku and Sakura and Rock Lee are love struck!
1. Dream

Chapter one: Dream

I wake with sweat dripping down my brow. My muscles ache as if I just ran a thousand miles. I can't believe I had that dream again. It's been the fourth time this week. I push the blanket off of me and sit up. I hold my face in my hands and think about my dream.

Flashback I take Anaguma's hand and look into her eyes. One was hazel, she got that eye color from our mother. The other was an electric blue. I thought about the shichibi no kaku for a moment and then began walking . Normally we walked to the rice patty every day before sunset to meet our parents, but today we were suppose to meet with our brothers Kohaku and Ryuu. They asked us to meet them at the general store. Kohaku said they had some errands to run. I sigh. The store was just a few blocks away now. I heard a trash can fall. Probably a stray dog looking for some food. The next thing I knew, a rag was put over my nose and mouth. I began to fall. BLACK OUT.  
I woke with my arms and legs bound to a hospital bed. For some reason my senses were better. But I couldn't see anything. Everything was black and white. What was happening to me? I take a deep breath through my nose. There was no way to describe what happened, but I could smell water in a cup right beside me. I could smell everything. It was like my smelling was enhanced 10,000 times more than what it used to be. I had no idea what was going on. All of a sudden, some man in a white robe came in. He pulled on some rubber gloves and sighed. I felt vulnerable and looked down at my stomach. On my belly button was this tattoo mark. At my navel there was an oval swirl. Above and below it was three fringes that pointed up and down. It looked sorta like a tribal tattoo my father had. I was very confused. The man undone the binds. I looked around remembering Anaguma had been with me earlier. I stood up to look for her, but the man in the white pushed gently,but firmly on my shoulder. "Sit," was all he said. He then checked my reflexes and heart rate like a doctor would at a regular checkup. He picked up a clipboard, nodded and wrote something down. "You can leave now. The child you were with is in room 251," he said still looking at the clipboard. I ran out the door and looked at the numbered the friggin hell man? 247. 248. 249. 250. The next door was open and Anaguma was sitting in the middle of the room putting together a puzzle. Her brown hair shined in the bright hospital lights. Her eyebrows were slightly pulled together in concentration. She was small for a ten year old, but when you looked into her eyes she looked ancient. I ran into the room and grabbed her up then bolted out the door. I looked for and exit sign. I found one and ran out the door. My last thoughts were, what the heck was that about?

End of flashback

I sigh. At least it wasn't the dream about my parents. None the less, I had to get out of bed and cook for my three siblings. "Anaguma, Ryuu, Kohaku get the hell up," I moaned hoarsely. I got up and went out into the hall way. I pushed open Anaguma's door. She looked so peaceful other than the blue eye that was staring me down. "Get up," I cooed. She stirred and stretched. She yawned and looked at me.  
"Good morning Kuroi ookami," Anaguma said.  
"Mornin'," I said back with a smile. I closed her door so she could get dressed. I went further down the hall and opened Ryuu's door.  
"Wake up butt munch," I said as lovingly as I could. The next thing I know a pillow hits me smack dab in the face. I twitch. I walk slowly over to Ryuu's bed then yank off his blanket.  
"Wake up," I yell right in his ear. Then I hit him with the pillow he threw at me. He groans and finally gets up. He glares at me then laughs. He gives me a hug. I took that beautiful moment to give him a noogi. "Hey," he says and I push him onto his bed.  
"Get dressed," I say and go back into the hallway and shut his door. Kohaku was next. This was going to be fun. I turned to his door and opened it. His room was covered in photos of Hinata. He had photos of scenery but I knew that the photos of Hinata weren't just out of the moment pictures. He secretly loved her and watched her from afar. Photography was how he expressed himself. I looked over to his bed. The blankets were all twisted up covering only one of his arms and one of his legs. He was just like our father. He looked like him to. I sat on his bed and brushed his shoulder. He was a very light sleeper so he automatically woke up. "Mornin' lil bro," I said even though I was only a year older than him. He smiled and nodded. He looked at me and sighed.  
"What," I asked. He shakes his head.  
"Tell me, is it that Hyuuga girl," he blushes and shakes his head again.  
"Come on I know it is," he sighs and sits up. My brother and I could always talk because when our parents died we were the oldest and neither of us would be here without the other. He looks at me and begins to say something then stops himself.  
"I watch her, I mean when she is training. I've never seen someone put so much into their training. Even if I'm the only one to see it. That Neji pisses me off with that whole 'your weak' bull shit. Even if she forgave him and Naruto kicked some since into his ass,"  
"I don't know how to talk to her. When I'm with her it's like nothing is there but her. Everything is quiet. How can I ask her out if I'm afraid of her answer," he says. Men don't understand, but Kohaku was different. He loved like a woman, and didn't lust like a man. That was as easy as I could put it. I smiled lightly.  
"Look Kohaku, I know this Hyuuga girl would be so happy if you asked her out. Not any other guys are like you and she'll love that about you. And your handsome so don't worry about it, trust me if she says no you tell me and I'll help you out as much as I can. If it comes down to me sending her chocolates saying they're from you I'll do it. Ok, so don't worry about it. Just be yourself and don't be to shy, your going to have to talk to her so just ask her to come hang out over here tonight. Or I could have a sleep over and invite her. Kay," I said patting him on the shoulder. He smiled and I knew he was saying thank you. That's just how he was. I left his room and shut the door so he could have some privacy. I went to the kitchen and got the eggs, milk, and bacon out of the fridge. I got out a frying pan and the flour. I opened the pantry and got the powdered grits. I put the bacon on the frying pan and started making biscuits. After I popped them into the oven I got the pot out and put the grits and water into them so they could start to cook. About fifteen- twenty minutes later everything was done and I called everybody in to eat. They all piled into the chairs and started to make their plates. I looked at the clock. Ten till six. I didn't know I had gotten them up so early. It was probably because I had woke up about two hours after I fell asleep and didn't think about what time it was. I usually go to bed at about two or three in the morning but last night I just couldn't sleep. I sighed and sat beside Kohaku. When I started to make my plate almost everything was gone. Almost. I ate what was left and went to my room. I got out my usual attire. It was a sleeveless green top with a matching skirt, and I had made one sleeve for it out of fish netting. I put it on along with my jonin vest. I look myself over in my mirror. I take out my make up and put a bit on, not to much just powder and mascara. I take one last look at myself and lay back down. I look over at my bedside clock. 6:30. I didn't have to meet with Naruto and Tsunade until eight. I sigh and pull the sheet over me and set my clock to wake me up at 7:45.


	2. Taking a chance

I jerked awake to the sound of my alarm. It had been beeping for the past ten minutes. Shit. I hit the dismiss button and hopped out of bed. I only had five minutes to get to the hokage tower. I grabbed my brush and chunked it in my pack. I jumped out my window and pumped chakra into my feet. Three minutes passed and I was at the hokage tower. Before I went into the building, I took the brush out and ran it through my hair. I took a deep breath and went through the door. Shizune greeted me with a smile and led me to Tsunade's office. I go through her office door and stand beside Naruto. He smiles and puts his arm across my shoulders. He has no idea what he does to me.  
"So Grandma, what do you need us for," Naruto asked Tsunade. I smile and roll my eyes. "Kuroi, I need you and Naruto to go to Suna. I need you to take one chuunin, I recommend your sister, Kuroi. So go ahead and decied between the both of you who else your going to take. But you will recieve further details on your mission when you arive in Suna. You will be leaving tomorrow,"Tsunade said. Ever since I walked up on Tsunade's front door steps at age fourteen, she called me Kuroi instead of my full name. My real mother did that to. Tsunade was so good to me and my siblings. She helped me buy an apartment three months ago, but before then we were all living with her. I think about old times but then snap out of it when Naruto gets closer to my face. I inhale his cologne. God he smelled so freaking good.  
"So do you want to take your sister or what," Naruto asked. I'm feeling really self conscious because I only had five minutes this morning and didn't get to brush my teeth. I look down and nod.  
"Alright then lets go get your sister," he grabs my hand and starts walking us out the door. I blush and look back at Tsunade. She winks at me and I gasp. She laughs lightly. She totally set this up. I start to daydream about Naruto when all of a sudden he's back in my face. "So what are your plans this evening," Naruto asks. I remember my conversation with my brother and swear under my breath.  
"A sleep over, wanna come?" I ask casually. He smiles and replies,"Sure what time should I come over?"  
"Were going to my house now right? Well lets stop by Ino's, Sakura's, and Hinata's on the way then head to my place," I had it all planned out. He smiled and nodded. He puts his arm around my shoulder. I hide a smile. Boy he was a mess, but I loved him. How was I going to tell him. Well I'll worry about that later. We went by each of the girls' houses and they all said they would meet us back at my place. Naruto and I walked back to my house and we went inside. I walked us into the living room. Sitting on the couch was my brother Ryuu. He was flipping the channels on the t.v. He glanced at me then back at the t.v. Then he did a double take and back to me and saw Naruto. He smirked. Fuck.  
"Kuroi, is that your boyfriend?" he asked so inocently.  
"No," I said resisting the urge to throttle him. Naruto scratches his head and says,"huh?" I walk into the kitchen. Naruto follows me like a lost puppy. He puckers his lips and crosses his arms. "Theres something I want to tell you before we leave on this mission. I don't know how to say this but," before he could finish Sakura and Ino burst through the door yelling,"PARTAY!" My inner Kuroi murdered them in my thoughts. "Go put your stuff in my room," I yell. I walk close to Naruto. He backs up into my counter. I put my hands on either side of him. "Now what were you saying?" I ask.  
"Oh I-I ju-just wanted to say that," he was cut off by my brother Ryuu.  
"Eww! Were ya'll gonna kiss?" He nearly yelled. That did it. I chased him down and caught him. I pinned him on the ground and said in his ear," If you know whats good for you, you wont mess this up for me. I really like him, and if you do, I'll tie you up to a tree naked close to the ninja acadamy so that all your friends can see you butt naked. Understood? Trust me you have to sleep sometime tonight," I finish my threat and get off of him. He nodds and runs into the living room. I go back in the kitchen and get out the ramen and chips. The next thing I know there are arms wrapped around my waist. "What I was trying to say is that I have had a thing for you quite a while now. Kuroi, I've never met a girl like you and I like you. Alot. I just felt you should know that," Naruto said in my ear. I turn around and he was right there in my face. I turn back around and slip a tic tac out of a secret drawer. I pop it in my mouth and turn back around. Naruto gives me a confused look but then leans down. I stand on my tip toes. The doorbell rings. Naruto looks up but I pull his face down and give him a small peck. I then go to the door. It's Hinata. I open the door and give her a big smile. I take a bag and take her to my room. We all then go into the living room. I look around and notice Kohaku isn't in here. I walk to his room and knock on the door. I open it and see him messing with his camara. "Hinata's here," I whisper. He glances back at me and gets up. He walks to the living room and plops down on the couch. I laugh. I get my favorite pillow from my room and take it into the living room. I think of what were going to do tonight and automatically think movies. "Hey who wants to go to the red box, I'm to lazy to. Kohaku, will you and Hinata go get some movies? Get me a few gory ones but ya'll can pick out the rest," I wink at Kohaku and he blushes slightly. He slips on his shoes and looks at Hinata. She walks by his side and they leave. I smile and sigh. I go back into the kitchen and make myself some coffee. I take a sip and close my eyes. Sakura comes into the kitchen. I can smell her, even though my eyes are shut and I can't see her. I could smell her from almost a mile away.  
"Hey Sakura," I say with my eyes still shut.  
"Hey Kuroi ookami, could we talk for a moment in private," Sakura asked in a subtle voice.  
"Um, Sure yea. We can go in my room," I say and then walk by Sakura's side into my room. I plop down onto my bed and pat my hand where I want her to sit.  
"Do you remeber the chuunin exams how I turned down Rock Lee," she asks. I think for a moment then nod.  
"Well I...I think I...I want to, I want to date him. He may be weird and a bit hyper at times but, I've grown to really like him. Last month we went on a mission together and I got to know him so well. I really wish I'd spent more time with him. He made me feel great about who I was and not only that he has such a cute smile. Huh...I need my bushybrows. How do I tell him after all this time I just lusted after Sasuke and payed him no attention? I want to tell him so much that I want to be with him, but how do I do it," Sakura finnaly finished. I sighed. Why was I everyones love counsler? "Look he is a really forgiving person, I'm sure if you just apologize and then ask him out he will be totally ecstatic. Don't worry to much because you'll probably worry over nothing. Trust me I've seen the way he looks at you, I promise you he will be so overwhelmed when you ask him out. In a good way of course," I say. She smiles then glomps me. "Your such a good friend," she was crying happy tears. I could smell the salt in them. The smell repulses me. I hugged her back tightly and smiled. This was going to be a day I would never forget.  
"I love you so much Kuroi ookami." Sakura said. I sigh and smile.  
"I love you to Sakura chan," I coo. She lets me go and pulls back. Ino walks in and sits by my other side. She fiddles with her pony tail and smiles. "Hey Kuroi ookami, what do you think about Naruto kun?" Ino askes. I look back at her with confusion.  
"Why?" I ask with a bit of venom. "Well if you like him," she flips her hair,"I could like totally hook you up." she said. I glance shockingly at her. My soul just died. How did she know? Did Ryuu tell her? Damn it I'm totally gonna kill him. I twitch and a vien in my forhead pulsed.  
"Hold on I have to go check on my brother." I said standing up. Boy was he dead. I walk out of my room and shut my door. I put on a psychotic smile and walked down the hallway. 


	3. You have a WHAT?

I push his bedroom door open with force that could knock the breath out of someone. As I went into his room, Ryuu looked at me with confusion, then realization, and finally horror. I slammed his door shut and locked it. My eyes gave him a venomous look and i sigh. "You do know that your dead right?" I asked stepping closer with every word. His mouth opens to say something but I interrupt him.  
"I love Ino, but she is the biggest gossiper in Konoha. If you told her I liked Naruto she is going to spread around that were having some kind of love affair. Uh! Don't you know anything?" I whispered loudly. I look into his eyes as he says,"Ino is soooo pretty. She told me if I told her who you like that she'd let me stare at her the whole time she is here." he was now drooling. I mentally slapped my brother. I stomp out of the room and slam through my bedroom door. I glare at Ino.~~~

Kohaku's p.o.v.~~~

I don't understand why I feel so, weak kneed. Come on man up!  
"S-so Hinata...Do you like this movie?" I glanced away as I picked a random movie up and showed it to her.  
"Oh. No Kohaku, I'm not very interested in horror movies." Hinata said. I blush a deep rose red. God your such a moron you should have known she doesn't like horror movies. My palm meets my forehead as Hinata giggles. I glance at the movies and there sits P.s. I love you. I grab for it and whisper,"Oh my god!" I hear Hinata's giggle again and hide the movie behind my back. "Oh I mean, I have no idea what movie that is," I feel the blush on my cheeks grow deeper by the second.  
"I like it to," Hinata says with a cute smile. I smile full of embarrassment. I go back to the horror movies and get a few of them. When I look at Hinata, my phone rings. I smile at her before I answer it.  
"Hey."  
"Oh hey dude can you pick up 'The fourth kind' for me? Thanks love you lil bro!" Kuroi hung up. Just like Kuroi. I look for the movie then notice a huge cardboard cut out. It was advertising the movie 'The fourth kind'. I walk over to it, Hinata flanking me. I glance over the movie and notice Hinata fidgeting. She grabs my shoulder and leans against me.  
"W-were n-not getting that movie a-are we Kohaku?" Her lip quivering. I nod my head and grab a copy. We went up to the counter and I notice a cute teddy bear. I grab it and put it up with the movies when Hinata wasn't looking. On our way home, I get up the courage and grab Hinata's hand. It was silent the rest of the way home.~~~

Kuroi p.o.v.~~~

I feel the anger boiling up. Before I could say anything, a certain blond burst through the door.  
"When are Kohaku and Hinata gonna be back? I'm ready to see the fourth kind." We hear a low growl coming from Naruto's way.  
"Oh and I'm hungry." I smile at him and reach for my phone. The dial tone rang two times before Kohaku answered. I told him to get 'The fourth kind' and hung up. Sighing, I walk to the kitchen, Naruto right on my tail. As we get into the kitchen Naruto pulls the tail of my shirt up. Biting my lip, I turn and pull the back of his hair and kiss him. His hands slide up my shirt and undo my bra strap. A growl escapes his lips and he picks me up. I feel a deep longing withing my core. Seeking his lips, I reach for him. Needing his every touch. He sets me onto the counter and I bump into something. Suddenly my bottom was warming up. I inhaled a smell of charred hair. I think for a moment then I realize, I'm on the stove. I jump up and try to put the fire out. I can't reach it so it starts to spread. Not caring at this point, I rip my skirt off and see that that my tail is on fire. Starting to panic I start to yell.  
"Oh GOD! MY TAIL IS ON FIRE!" I take my skirt and try to put it out. The next thing I know, I look up and water is splashed all over me. Naruto looked at me with a concerned look. My tail is no longer burning. Grabbing it to look at it, I notice a small patch of scorched fur. I look up at Naruto noticing his gawking at my lower half. Turning around with a deep blush I say,"If you can't except my tail then-then I don't think we should pursue this relationship,"Embarrassment and hurt filling my face.  
"I think it's absolutly adorable," Naruto said,"It's also kinda kinky." I smile.  
That's Naruto for you. Naruto still gawking at my lower half, grabbed my tail. "Your soaking wet."Naruto stated the obvious. I glance down to look at myself and was shocked. I was in panties and a sleeveless shirt, because somehow during this whole mess, my jonin vest got slinged off. I must be a sight to see.  
"I'm gonna go change into something dry," Smiling I run to my bedroom.

Ryuu p.o.v.~~~

Stupid assignment. The book thuds as it hit the wall. I hear the doorbell ring.  
"Somebody get that,"screamed Kuroi. Groaning, I got up and got the door. A guy in green spandex and orange legwarmers was waiting there.  
"Who are you?" I spit out.  
"I, youthful child, am Rock Lee!" the stranger announced.  
"Yeah. Your also weird." I whisper under my breath. I hear footsteps and glance behind my shoulder. Pinky comes from the hallway and sees me at the door. She comes over to investigate. When she gets to me she glances out the door and her eyes widen. I know that look, and boy was Pinky in for it. I snicker evilly.  
"Oh hi Rock Lee. What ever did you need?" Pinky had on a fierce face but that blush wasn't to well hidden for me to see. "So, Pinky, Weirdo do yall have a thing? Do yall date?" I ask full of innocence. A vein in Pinky's forehead starts to throb.  
"Run along Ryuu. Or you can stay and I'll go get your sister."Pinky gave me the mean eye. Ok I get the message, I'm not wanted. I sigh and go back to my room, hoping someday Ino will really love me. Nah just kidding. I hear Kohaku say something and run to the door. "Finlay your back from the movie store. God you took forever!" I yell. Kohaku gives me a small smile and walks by me to Kuroi ookami's room.~~~

Kuroi p.o.v.~~~

I slam my door shut and toss my wet clothes aside. I feel eyes puncturing me all over. I face Sakura and Ino.  
"Yea I have a tail get used to it." Flicking my tail I get some dry clothes and sling them on. Sighing, I give Sakura a small smile. The doorbell rang so I yelled for someone to answer it. As I glance at Ino, a smile spreads across her face. "Can we put ribbons in it and braid it?" She is now excited. Oh boy. "Later," I say not letting my voice crack. Sakura looks at me funny and runs outside of my room. I shrug my shoulders and sit down on my bed. Ino glances at the door and sighs with relief. "So what just happened in there?" She whispered to a point were I almost couldn't hear her.  
"Ino...I can't...Uh look me and Naruto were messing around and I sat on the stove and my tail caught on fire. Happy? Please don't tell anyone, no one was supposed to know." I can not believe I just told her that. A serious look spreads across her face and she gives a slight hun. There is a knocking at my door and Kohaku walks in. As he chucked the movies at me he gave a weak smile and mouthed the words thanks. Plundering through them I take out the fourth kind. Taking blankets and pillows into the living room, we all pile up on the couch.


	4. Popcorn

I promise a lemon soon! Fear not readers, it shall be really soon ;D I am a disclaimer I don't own Naruto.~~~

Kohaku p.o.v.~~~

I sat on the love seat. Hinata was looking around for a place to sit, so I motion for her to come over here with me. As she sits down, she falls into my lap. "K-kohaku kun, I'm so very sorry!" She stuttered. Looking back at me, I could see her scarlet blush. "It's ok Hinata-chan." I nod and smile. Getting off me, she sits beside me. I grab her hand and sigh. The movie came on and Kuroi brought in some popcorn. I wonder how she could watch a scary movie, and laugh at what was happening as if it were funny. I look over at Hinata, and suddenly feel a hard pressure squeezing my hand. Jumping back, Hinata puts her head in my shoulder and grips my abdomen tightly. Still watching the movie, she grips my hand even harder. I smile and put my arm around her. Looking over to the other couches, I notice Sakura cuddled up to Rock Lee. Strange. Kuroi and Naruto were sitting together, Naruto's arm around Kuroi. They were both smiling and eating popcorn. I looked over to Ino and noticed she kept looking into the hallway. Glancing over to the hallway I see Ryuu. That had to be creepy for Ino, having someone stare you down while watching a scary movie. A really scary part of the movie came up as someone knocked on the front door. Hinata and Ino screamed. Hinata was also nearly killing me with her grip, boy was she a strong one. Laughing so hard, Kuroi fell off the couch and nearly ran out of air. She wiped a tear from her face and got up to get the door. I see Hinata scared out of her mind so I whisper in her ear.  
"Want to go to my room and watch P.s I love you?" She looks up and nodds. I smile and we both go to my room.~~~

Kuroi p.o.v.~~~

The movie came on and I just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. I take the popcorn into the living room and sit down on the end of the couch. Sighing as I take a piece of popcorn and plop it into my mouth, Naruto sits down beside me. I smile. Gosh why does he have to be so freaking cute? As I was thinking, I didn't notice Naruto had put his arm around me. I cuddle closer to him and smile. Something scary happened as there was a knock on the door and Ino and Hinata screamed. That was priceless. Gasping for air, I fall to the floor laughing. I had to go get the door so I wipe away a tear and get up. While walking through the hallway laughing, I see Ryuu. Shrugging my shoulders, I walk on past him. There is no telling why he was there. I pull the door open and see Shino. "Hey come on in. Were just watching a movie." I say to him and nod at the living room. He nodds and shuts the door behind him. I notice that when I got back, Kohaku and Hinata weren't there. I smile to myself. It worked. He is going to have to explain why there are pictures of her plastered all over his walls, and he will confess his love for her. Score. I sigh and smile to myself. Walking back to the couch, I notice Ino staring Shino down. He had sat next to Naruto. Tapping on his shoulder I say,"Um, your in my spot." "Oh sorry." He says and moves to sit beside Ino. Blushing and smiling Ino turns her attention back to the movie. Wondering what that was about, I sit back down next to Naruto. About an hour or two later the credits started rolling up. Anaguma walked in and turned the light back on. "So this is what yall have been doing?" she asks. "Yea, so where have you been all day? I havent heard from you once." I say standing up and walking over to her. She looks at me and doesn't say anything so I take the chance to ask her about the mission.  
"Hey, do you want to come with me and Naruto to the sand village tomorro?" her eyes widen and she nods. "I'll go pack my things!"she says while running to her room. I chuckle and sigh. Thats a good idea, so I go to my room to get my things packed. Being a ninja and all, I could only pack light things that were easy to carry. I get my wepons and put them in a pouch. While Looking for my jonin vest I see feet behind me. Looking up I see that oh so familiar blond hair. I stand up and smile. I was about to ask Naruto if he had seen my vest, but before I could he gave me a very serious look.  
"What is it Naruto?" I ask lightly touching his arm.  
"Kuroi, will you be my girlfriend?" He said blushing. I felt the blood rush to my face and smile. "Yeah. I will be." I said pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my nose. I giggle as he hugs me tight. As much as I don't want to, I pull away and walk into the living room, there are things that must be said. I clear my throat to get everyone's attention and say,"I Kuroi ookami Matsumoto, newfound, proud, and lucky-er than you girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki, have an anouncement to make. I do believe it is time to decied where you people shall be sleeping this fine evening."  



	5. Animals

65% 35%

Hinata p.o.v.~~~

I found it refreshing that Kohaku was the kind of person to take so much care into insuring the comfort of a guest that he would forfiet his own -by this I mean that he would rather have taken me to Anaguma's room rather than his own, where I'm sure he would be much more comfortable simply because he found his room to be to dirty. We were at the part when the main character was about to set off to Ireland when Kuroi's voice could be heard distinctly through the walls. Apparantly we were all needed for an important anouncement.

Kuroi p.o.v.~~~

"Now then, Rock Lee, Shino, and Naruto will be sleeping in Ryuu's room- " I felt Naruto wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side muttering something closely related to a whine. As you can guess, I was smiling uncontrolably at this point, but continued on," all the girls in my room. Kohaku and Ryuu, you two will be in Kohaku's room. Kohaku, you are in charge of keeping Ryuu in the room, okay?"  
"Fine."

Shino p.o.v.~~~

I feel I must admit, I'm not paying much attention to the television program. After all, the prospect of genetically enhanced beasts chasing, hunting, and/or cornering a group of young adults is a bit overused -nearly cliche in fact. Though, the idea that a group of humans -scientist no less- would leave the supposed "dead" dogs alive in the first place is interesting. Perhaps it's just a fluke. Aside from the movie, I always find Naruto to be the most interesting thing in the room. Currently, he seems to have passed out on the loveseat with Kuroi, his arms flailed spread-eagle: one around his beloved, one lolled over the arm, the popcorn half-spilled in his lap and his head thrown back tauntingly. If I know Kiba -which I do, the neanderthal- he would have found himself unable to resist the urge to deck the poor boy in the throat. Kuroi, on the other hand, was so terribly engrossed in the film that she -though probably without realizing it- stood up and proceeded to yell at the male on screen.  
"You idiot! Shoot the dog! The DOG!" Kiba would have whined at that comment.

Making my rounds, if you will, I directed my eyes at my teammate. Lately, she'd been bringing Kohaku into her conversations more and more. I must put forth that her interest in the calmer -if not altogether shy- boy brings me, not comfort, but indeed less burden than watching her infatuation with the deemed "knucklehead" across the way. Kohaku has always struck me -in the five or so years I've known him- as a modest one, I believe I can trust him with the charge of my Hinata's innocence. Beside them, sit Sakura and Rock Lee hand in hand, a blissfull, yet uncontrolable smile plastered across the face of both parties.

Throughout the better total of my experiance at the Matsumoto household, I have found an increasing amount of attention directed to yours truly from a particular bubbly, young blonde. I wasn't sure if Ino had spotted a stray hair or was just very intent on staring me down. Quite frankly, I couldn't tell why she was oh so suddenly full of interest in watching me. Time passed and the movie had ended. We all filled out of the living room - all except Naruto of course- and headed for the assighned rooms.

Kuroi p.o.v.~~~

The movie ended and I got the remote to turn off the t.v. I notice Naruto had fallen asleep, and grunted when I got up. Grabbing the nearest blanket, I spread it across him and smile. Kissing his forhead, I whisper the words,"I love you." A light smile spread across his face and I couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if he heard me. I walk to the hallway and turn off the light. As I aproached my bedroom door, I pass Shino. I gave him a nod and headed to my room. All the girls where there, including Anaguma. There was peace in the room. Everyone was now laying down in the large, king sized bed of mine. As the rest of the house grew silent and the crickets started chirping, I grew very restless. An hour passed. Screw it. I'm wide awake and starving. I got off the small space of the floor I was taking up and walked into the kitchen. The fridge was open and Naruto held the carton of milk to his lips. When he noticed me I laughed.  
"Don't worry. I do it to." I said teasingly. He smiled and offered some to me. I take a swig and feel empty. "Hey, were going outside." I say walking to the front door. The door shut behind us as I gazed up at the moon. I take another swig of milk and look at Naruto. I felt some running down my lips but didn't bother.  
"You want some?" I ask.  
"Yea." He suddenly licked the milk that was running down my face. Smiling as I take his hand, I gave him a kiss. Suddenly, I was on the railling of the porch. He kissed me back with so much passion, I thought the forest would catch on fire. Kissing him more vigorously now, my hands had somehow undone his jacket and slung it aside. I take the hem of his shirt and pull it off of him, now the feeling of want was so much more powerfull. Gently taking of my top, Naruto tossed it aside. The beast inside me was now making me use more of my animalistic instincts. Tearing through my shorts, I wrap my legs around him. He carries me down the porch and we fall down behind the shrubs. He undoes his pants and kicks them off. Sitting there kissing in just our underware, I feel the urge to have him even closer. I want all of him touching every piece of me. I want us to be one. I slide off my panties and sling my arms around his bare back. I use my toes to take his boxers off. He looks at me and mouths, Are you sure? I nod. He takes his other member and slides it to my inner thigh. I hold my breath and get ready for the oncomming moment. Then he thrusts his member inside of me. Gasping with pain and hunger, I grip his shoudler blades tight. As the pain subsides, the feeling of hunger grows rappidly. Feeling his movement, I move in rythm with him. A moan is about to escape my lips as I remember every one else is sleeping. The only way to describe this feeling is it was like climbing up a mountain, the higher we "climbed" the better it felt. Suddenly, It was like I had hit a shock wave and everything had exploaded. This feelings' like no other I had ever felt. I couldn't hold the yell any longer so I let it out. Then another wave had come over me and I yelled even louder. Naruto grunted and thrusted faster and harder. I dug my claws into his back and he moaned. I felt Naruto cumming inside of me. The warm semen streaming down my left cheek. A moment later we both grew tired and just sat there panting. I hear a loud crash and my face grows warm with blush.  
"It's just a mutant centipede." He said sounding quite drunk. Chuckling, I pet his hair. He fell asleep right there on my breast. All of a sudden the porch lights flicked on.~~~ 


End file.
